Motors employing disc-shaped coil armatures and brush commutation have been in use since the late 1950's. Brushless disc-type motors were later developed, employing rotating magnets, coil stators and electronic commutation. Such motors have been used in large numbers in audio and video tape recorders and computer disc drives. In such a motor, a magnetic rotor disc with alternating North/South pole pieces rotates above and/or below a plane containing several flat, stator coils lying adjacent one another. Current flowing in the conductor wires of the coils interacts with the alternating magnetic flux lines of the disc, producing Lorentz forces perpendicular to the radially directed conductors and thus tangential to the axis of rotation. While current flows through the entire coil, only the radial extending portions of the conductors (called the working conductors) contribute torque to the rotor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,024; 4,361,776; 4,371,801; and 5,146,144. A variation of this arrangement is known in which the circumferential portions (nonworking conductors) of the wire-wound coils overlap each other. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,143; 4,420,875; 4,551,645; and 4,743,813. While this arrangement allows closer packing of the working conductors, it also requires that the gap between the rotor's magnets and flux return be about twice as thick as would be required for a single thickness of a non-overlapping coil, thus reducing the magnetic flux density and thus reducing the motor's efficiency.